Azurathian Rain
by Mithos of the blue sky and sea
Summary: A soon to be long running story about the Titans,focus mostly on Raven,Robin,Beast-Boy and newly added Batgirl-4,guest stars will show up from all over D-C,Cannon love OC love not a robinXraven story
1. Tears for Azarath

Teen Titan's:Azarathian Rain

(I do not own Teen-Titan's it is the property of DC comics,all rights reserved and this is purely for fun.)

(I a warning you this is heavy on angst,action,romance,drama and occult tie in's those who are sensitive to the occult should more than likely not read this.)

(The following is a mixture of all Titan's and Batman based things altered for convenience,any complaints will not be met with anger,for story based convenience I am making this take place on different earth where I can control the whole team,the majority of this is a mix of the New-Teen Titans 1982-88,and the TV series and spin-off comic Teen-Titans GO! Which is currently still running,I shall also be incorporating story parts fro the early 90's Teen-Titans,the team that will be seen here will be the 1980's version consisting of Robin,Raven,Star-fire,Beast-Boy,Cyborg,and Wonder-Girl.)

Chapter 1:Tears for Azurath and a new friend

"_I watched my world burn,it was fated to be,yet I could do nothing nobody could for it was already done,perhaps if she had not come this would not have happened,still it is to late,and my sorrow and hatred has taken me. I hate her and she shall never know,yet always know."_A young man sadly sighed as he looked out of his window to the large gleaming sea,he was on a ship heading to America,he had just left London in order to follow someone,as always he kept on task but,always remembering the past when he saw the large endless blue.

"_I brought destruction onto my own home,from the moment I was born I knew it would happen,yet still seeing it I refused to believe,I may have saved my new home but,my memories of my homeland shall always cause my heart to ache. I wonder sometimes if maybe I truly shouldn't have been born,that perhaps I was the precursor to destruction and it was not him,not my father?"_Raven asked herself as she ended her daily meditation she had run those thoughts inside her head ever since she and her friends bested her father the demon Trigon,she still could not get over how she had seen Azurath in flames and how she was unable to do anything but watch.

Beast-boy smirked as he saw Raven's room and walked over to it knocking on the door,"Hey,hey Raven you in there? I just found this scary movie on TV and wanted to know if maybe if your not chicken if you wanted to watch it with me?"He asked as he stood at her doorway.

Raven sighed from within her room as she walked to the door"Beast-Boy I'm busy go away!"He said with her ever dark glare.

Beast-Boy knew that look and sighed as he left to go watch the movie alone but,as he was about to Robin came on over the intercom"Everyone come to the main meeting room its very urgent!"Raven sighed as she slithered out of her room covered in her signature dark-blue robe,Beast-Boy sulking as he walked to the room,and Cyborg was already there with Robin and Star-Fire.

Robin had called everyone there to the main meeting area,witch of course was in the living room,he smirked as he looked out the window and turned to face everyone"Good your all here now,alright team I called you hear so you could all know at the same time,alright Donna you can come in."The boy wonder stated as a young girl walked in she had jet black hair and blue eyes,she wore black denim jeans and a black Turquoise tank-top,she bowed and smiled again before she spoke,"Hello I'm Donna nice to meet you,Robin and I are old friends so I decided to drop by and see him any questions?"

Beast-Boy snickered and nodded"Yeah I have one how come Robin never said he had a Girlfriend?"The green colored changling asked as Robin blushed,Stare-Fire gasped hoping that this was not true,after all she herself truly cared for Robin if not loved him. Robin shook his head and regained his composure,"She is not my girlfriend we are just old friends,her sister and my mentor were close friends so she and I know each other through them!"Robin explained hoping to get his point across.

Cyborg shrugged"Like it really matters man so what is she doing here anyway?"The half-robot half man asked,"If I had known it was bring a civilian to work day I would have called our mailman."he stated as he sat down on the couch next to Raven who was not really interested one way or the other,as always she was aloof.

Robin nodded as he cleared his throat"I asked her to come here because back when we faced the Brotherhood of Evil she was on Paradise-Island and thus couldn't help us,so when I heard she had returned to the normal world I gave her a call,I wanted her to become a Teen Titan not just an honorary one but,a full member of the team."

Robin explained to the team,everyone blinked confused.

The most confused of course being Beast-Boy,What her a Titan?"The green colored shape-shifter asked then looked at Donna,"So is she also a superhero,hey Robin what exactly are her powers?!"

Donna smirked as she tossed her clothes aside revealing a very colorful outfit,it consisted of Blue shorts with stars,a red tank top with a golden eagle emblem on it,and gold trimmings around the side,she pulled her hair up into a pony-tail,and winked at them"Call me Wonder-Girl,you may know my big sister:Wonder-Woman."the young teen giggled.

Beast-Boy gasped stunned"W-W-Wonder-Woman is your sister?!"He shouted shocked,Cyborg sighed and smiled,"Well duh she just said she was,so then Donna right?"He asked holding out his hand to her,"well welcome to the team I'm Cyborg,then again if you wanted to join then you probably already know who I am,if your even half as brave and tough as the legendary Wonder-Woman then we'll be glad to have you as a member."He stated as Donna took his hand and they shook.

Robin nodded"Trust me she is sure something else,besides Star-Fire I don't think I've ever met a woman who is stronger or braver,she is just as good as W.W,and we really could use her on the team,she can do all kinds of things that could greatly assist us in our battle against evil and injustice."

While Robin explained as if on cue the alarm went off everyone's personal alarms going off as well,Robin smirked as everyone nodded,the Boy Wonder ran to the control console and brought up a visual,"The Hive-five,there doing a break in at the Museum,well Donna it looks like your first mission has been picked for you,here you'll need this."He handed her a communicator as they all ran for the door.

* * *

-------

_~Meanwhile at the Museum~_

Gizmo sighed as he broke an exhibit case"Damn this is so lame why are we raiding junk I could just find in my Grandma's attic?"The tiny techno-genius asked as he took some old dolls,the large man monster Mammoth looked over as he lifted several heavy crates,"Cuz the new boss told us too,and we don't wanna make him made,so keep grabbing the stuff!"The large beat-like man stated as he tosses them into the back of a truck with sergeant-Hive in the drivers seat.

Kid-Wicked and See-More were raiding the old tomes and hauling them to the truck,it was odd for villains like them to attempt such a caper,though as always the Titan's would arrive on cue.

The glass roof shattered and there were the Titan's,Robin smirked as he looked down at the H.I.V.E,"Well if it isn't the Hive-five,how does ten to twenty in the big house sound to you?!"He said confidently,as he gave the signal to attack.

Gizmo glared"Okay you guys are so gonna get it Hive let show those lamers who's boss!" he shouted as Mammoth rushed Cyborg,and Gizmo rushed at Robin with his wing-pack.

Star-Fire was facing down See-More,and Raven was trying to catch Kid-Wicked,though as always that was actually rather hard due to the fact he kept fazing through things.

Beat-Boy glared as he was pitted against Sargent-Hive,it was a slow Texas stand off,the first to move would win would it be Beast-Boy or Sargent-Hive? In a flash Beast-Boy turned into a Cheetah and rushed the armor clad teen,the young thug smirked and threw a and caught Beast-Boy he smirked and walked over blade drawn and was about to make a beast-boy kebob,but as he slashed down he was tackled.

There stood Wonder-Girl with a devilish grin,"I suppose you didn't get the memo,as of today I'm in the Titan's too Mr. Macho care to give this girl a try if you think your man enough?"She taunted Sargent-Hive as he rose to his feet and glared.

Wonder-Girl then broke the high resistance cord binding Beast-Boy and stood"You go help Cyborg he seems to be having a tough time,I'll handle Mr. Soldier here got it Beasty-Boy?"He gave a slight smile as she said that and got her lasso ready. Beast-Boy nodded as he turned into a Falcon and flew to go help Cyborg..

Sargent-Hive rushed Wonder-Girl with the rage and strength of a man possessed determined to knock this Titan down to size,"I hate it when someone gets in my way especially when its a weak little girl,I'm gonna send you home crying Sir!"He shouted as he charged.

Wonder-Girl sighed and merely sidestepped out of the way,she then bound him and tied him up then gave him a nice good punch to the gut,"That's for giving me the vibe that your sexist,I mean really its the twenty first century you dumb pig-headed caveman."Wonder-Girl then walked off to go help Raven whistling a tune

.

Robin was having a tough time hitting Gizmo with his discs or his Birda-rangs,since the bratty tech genius was flying around to try and confuse Robin and attack from his blindside.

Robin was at a loss"_Great now what I can't catch him at this rate he'll get me before I get him,come on Dicke think,think if it was Him what would he do?_"Robin asked himself as Gizmo was shooting electric shocks at him as he flew around,Robin was being hit and hurt but,like a pro he didn't let something like that show or disrupt his focus,he looked around the area what was there to use to his advantage,he had remembered one of the first rules that he was taught by _them _always use your surroundings to your advantage,always make the most of the area your in and find an inventive way to win.

then it hit him there was a Replica plane above him,Robin smirked as he tossed a Birdarang up at the cords one by one they were cut and the Boomerang then came back to his hand,the plane fell and Gizmo gasped as it hit him,slamming the young brat into the ground and his backpack broken.

Raven was chasing Kid-Wicked all around tossing whatever she could at him with her magical powers,but he just fazed through it all and if she tried to get him directly he would faze out of her magics grasp,just then Wonder-Girl jumped down"Need a hand Raven?"The Amazon Amateur asked as Raven sighed and gave her an annoyed look,"Geez how could you tell,Houdini over there won't stay caught and my magic seems like it won't be able to keep him down."The Moody and dark girl explained as she floated after Kid,Wonder-Girl running alongside her,"I have a plan Raven if you wanna try it,I think it might just work."

Raven sighed and nodded"Just spill it new girl I am getting tired of chasing this freak."She stated harshly as the new addition nodded,"Right then lets do it then!"She then explained the plan as Raven got infront of Kid-Wicked she then chanted her spell Azurath Metrian Zinthos,tossing a snack machine at Wicked who fazed through it,just then Wonder-Girl jumped down and upper-cutted him sending him flying up and falling to the ground hard and now out cold.

Cyborg and Beast-Boy meanwhile were having a tough time dealing with the powerhouse Mammoth,he was swinging a pillar around and Cyborg couldn't risk using his cannon for fear of destroying anything rare-and valuable to the Museum,"Ah man this is just great he gets to toss around whatever he wants but,I have to take it easy this is so not fair!"The half man half machine shouted,as Beast-Boy dashed at Mammoth in the form of a Cheetah only to get batted away.

Cyborg sighed and rushed at Mammoth as Mammoth slammed the Pillar down on Cy, right after he had slammed cyborg he heard a beeping and looked up at the pillar a flashing disc was embedded in it and then it exploded slamming Mammoth against the wall, as if on cue Cyborg stood above him with his Cannon out and charged"Its over man."Mammoth sighed and nodded,Stare-Fire had of course already won her fight without much effort.

Gizmo sighed as Robin slapped cuffs on his wrist"Okay kid your gonna tell me why you hit this place a Museum is not exactly your usual hot-spot?" Gizmo sighed as he looked at him"Well whatever Bird-brain it was a job we got paid to do,some weird Lamer wanted us to come in here steal a lantern and then wreck the place."

Robin nodded as he pulled Gizmo up by the collar,"Who was it,who was the guy who sent you to do this was it Death-Stroke!?"

Gizmo sighed"Look it wasn't Slade it was some kid like us he had this weird accent so I think he was from out of the country...........................he sounded like Harry Pukehead,you know like some Brit guy,he dressed weird to like some kind of _Fruit."_Gizmo explained getting a look from Robin who sighed and tossed the brat to the ground.

Cyborg nodded"I'll run a search of the Museum's exhibits and see if anything featuring an old Lantern pops up."The man of metal explained as his eye lit up and he started to go through his data banks,Raven shrugged and floated over to the admission booth,"Or instead of wasting time doing that why don't we just look at this pamphlet with a complete list of exhibits?"Raven as always was all about the only member of the group to use common sense.

After looking through the list of activities and exhibits Wonder-Girl smirked"I found it,its called the Arc-light Lantern and its on display in the Treasures of the Middle-Ages exhibit!"She pointed out to everyone who all nodded and left Beast-Boy to watch the Hive-Five.

After running half way across the building everyone stopped as they reached the Middle-Ages exhibit,Robin smirked as he walked around thinking how much modern weaponry had changed yet somehow stayed the same,Cyborg was reminded of Tsarism,and Raven,Star-Fire,and Wonder-Girl were all reminded of home.

At the alter that had the Lantern placed at it there seemed to be an odd feeling surrounding it,everyone looked upon the Lantern it was a Sapphire colored and seemed to be made of an odd material,Robin walked up and reached for it only to be shocked as if he were struck by lightning,everyone gasped as they ran to his side.

A boy stepped out and glared"Do not touch my Lantern,it belongs to me."Everyone turned Star-Fire holding Robin in her arm protectively,the boy was wearing a long sleeved purple jacket,with crevice lace in the hand holes,a well done up white shirt will a long Crevice at the collar,a bell bottom purple pants,he had long shoulder length black hair,and lavender eyes,his right and left ear both pierced with with fancy amethyst earrings,a monocle on his left eye.

Everyone looked at the boy and was trying to not laugh,they had never seen someone that looked so odd,the boy glared,"Silence don't even think of laughing at me you wretched Yanks,I have come for my Lantern since Gizmo sent me the SOS signal,now hand it over before I am forced to play rough!"

Robin arose stuttering from the electric shock"I-I assume the attack that just hit me was your doing right? So what do you want this Lantern for anyway kid?Robin demande3d as all the other members got into their battle stances.

The boy sighed"I would like to tell you I truly would but,I think its best you don't know,so then here are some playmates for you!"He snapped his fingers and six people in black cloaks appeared all rushing at the Titan's with Beast-Boy watching the Hive members Robin had to deal with two all on his own,he pulled out his battle staff and began fighting.

After fighting against the odd foes who seemed to somehow dodge everyone one of their moves without ever taking off those loose fitting cloaks,they all then vanished Robin gasped as he turned the Lantern and the boy were both gone,he glared and roared hitting the wall,"Damn he got away!"The Boy wonder shouted.

Across the street on the nearby building five people were watching the Museum in the shadows one member of the group sighed,"So they couldn't stop him after all,looks like we were right to come the Titan's are fools."The young man stated to his teammates who remained silent.

To be continued.

~Author notes.~

Note:I used the original design of Wonder-Girls outfit and powers purely because her abilities at that time were the same as Wonder-Woman's and thus easier for me to remember,and in regards to the Harry Pukehead comment Gizmo made was a shot at Harry Potter,though I assure you I have no animosity or hatred for Harry Potter that was just what I figured Gizmo would say,also the Boy that stole the Lantern is an OC and he doesn't even have a name yet if anyone would like to help me come up with one please do,I also replaced Dick with Tim Drake and eplanation of this will come in a later chapter.

In addition I would like to explain something starting next chapter will be something of a crossover thing in which every chapter I will try to have atleast one D-C special guest star,atleast one and no more than five per chapter if you would like to recommend next chapters guest star please leave a review comment.

I would like to thank the following people:J-C,Music-Meister,Paladin313,Raven-Follower-13,Dead-Pool 212,Russel my comic-book guy,and all those that read and review this story.

Godbless.


	2. searching and rivals

**Teen-Titans:Azerathian Rain**

(I do not own Teen-Titan's it is the property of DC comics,all rights reserved and this is purely for fun.)

(I a warning you this is heavy on angst,action,romance,drama and occult tie in's those who are sensitive to the occult should more than likely not read this.)

(The following is a mixture of all Titan's and Batman based things altered for convenience,any complaints will not be met with anger,for story based convenience I am making this take place in a mix of the comic series and the TV-Show,I control the whole team,the majority of this is a mix of the New-Teen Titans 1982-88,and the TV series and spin-off comic Teen-Titans GO! Which has currently finished its run,I shall also be incorporating story parts from the early 90's Teen-Titans,the team that will be seen here will be the 1980's version consisting of Robin,Raven,Star-fire,Beast-Boy,Cyborg,and Wonder-Girl,some people appearing are OC's Blue-Mystic,Night-Detective,Sketcher,Blade-Braver,Crim,and Azaraian were all made by me.)

Chapter-two:Searching and the rivals

Robin sighed as they handed the Hive-Five over to the police,though that didn't matter to him,what did was that they had failed to stop the theft of the Lantern.

Robin sighed again,"Damn why couldn't we et that kid,it was like just getting near him was impossible!"Robin shouted hitting his hand with his fist.

Starfire shook her head and floated over to Robin,"Friend Robin it is not your fault,the robber seemed to have some sort of magic barrier protecting his person,thus your failure is not to blame,you merely did not know he had such power."The Tameranian princess explained patting him on the back.

Wonder-Girl looked at this and smirked,"Heh I think something is up.

Wonder-girl turned to Cyborg,"You big,tall,and metallic anything going on between those two?" The Amazon princess asked pointing to Robin and Star-Fire. Cyborg shrugged and smirked,"Well you know we haven't got a sure word on that yet,but I think so Donna,I think so."He explained as he walked over to go get the T-Car. Meanwhile Raven was thinking about the thief,he was clearly the one who had hired Gizmo and the others as a distraction,hence why he wanted them to thrash the place,though what really concerned her was his magic,it was clearly from the side of Chaos and he seemed to be toying with them.

Raven needed more info,she could sense this would not be their last meeting with him and that she needed to be ready,because when she first saw him she knew,they were the same,both half-demon.

Beast-Boy could sense how tense she was and this concerned him,anyone who could spoke Raven was dangerous,and he wouldn't let her or any of his friends get hurt by this new enemy.

After Cyborg brought the car around everyone scooted in,since Donna had been added to the team the back seat had that much less room,things then got worse when she explained to Star-Fire a little riding game called Slug-Bug,right when they passed by a Beetle dealership,thus leading everyone to having severely aching arms. Cyborg sighed as he drove,"_Geez one more on the team and everything goes nuts,good idea Robin bring in another nutty girl. Why can't Bird-Boy have anyone normal join the group?"_He asked himself,Donna was fun and all,but she seemed to act way to tough and it was quickly rubbing off on Star-Fire.

Meanwhile back at the Museum,three youths were examining the area,a boy dressed in a long black coat,with dark clothes,and an odd mix of long and short hair,short on one side and long bang on the other that seemed to almost spike out,he examined the area where the Lantern was being kept,looking at an odd Scanner. The boy stood up and smirked"Heh looks like I found our proof,Nuclear contact the leader we have proof our target was here."

A young girl dressed in nothing,but green and white,stripped clothes that consisted of a white leotard with two green strips going up it diagonally,a green miniskirt with white strips,a long green scarf with white trimming and tail,with green hair and a stripped white and green ribbon and large green sunglasses walked over to the boy and nodded,"Yes of course Newlock,oh course."She answered witht a big smile.

Another boy with a light blue cloak,a blue headband across his eyes with holes cut in for the eyes,and very spiky red hair looked around,"Yes I agree he had to have been here and he had help,in addition to company if I had to guess it was the Teen-Titans."He stated,Newlock nodded,"Why good observation Barry you might make a Detective yet,though my observation and deductive skills are still the best I the group."He explained pulling a Birdarang from the Debris of some of the broken exhibits,he checked it out and put it n his coat.

The police looked at the trio wondering if they were either part of a drama club,or members of the Titans.

Miss-Nuclear pulled out her somewhat big hand-held communicator and called their leader,"Sir we have found proof he was here,his energy signature was left all over this place,and it looks like he fought the Titan's we found no casualties so he must have gone easy on them,what now?"The mint colored girl asked,her leader then ordered them to return to their base which they all did,she flew,Newlock rode off on a Motorcycle and the blue clad boy Blue-Mystic vanished in a puff of smoke and doves flying away. The police all agreed now they had to be Titans because of the way they all left,they were all classic impressive Superhero exits.

Back with the Titans they had returned home and each had gone their separate ways Robin was training,Star-Fire was floating around being herself,Raven was researching I her room,Cyborg was doing bench presses with Wonder-Girl,and Beast-Boy was bored.

When things got like this the green changling would do one of his favorite pass times,bug Raven,he ran over to Raven's room and turned into a fly to fly under the door,there he say her reading as she usually did,though this time it was out of need not fun.

Raven was going through any book she could about barrier spells trying to find the one the odd boy had used on Robin,if she knew the spell then she would be that close to figuring out what he was,and the best way to counter any other spells he may have. Raven was studying and studying at a loss as she started reading old spell scrolls,Beast-Boy wondered what was up with her as he flew to her bed and changed back to normal,or his version of it anyway.

Beast-Boy smiled and patted Raven on the head,"Hey Raven hows it going?"He asked looking over her shoulder at the scroll,"Whats that a new spell or something it looks uber cool whats it do?"He asked with genuine interest,Raven glared at him and stood,"I'm studying about that spell Robin got hit with,now _**Get out of my room!**_"she shouted loudly pulling her hood up and pointing to the door.

The green little hero changed into a turtle and shivered,then he changed back,"Aw come on Raven I'm just trying to be friendly I mean we are friends after all,and you seemed so tense so I was just thinking maybe you needed to talk or something?"He explained really trying his best to not make her mad,though clearly it wasn't working very well.

Raven sighed as she tried to keep calm,"Look Beast-Boy I'm not trying to be mean or anything,but this is very vital research,and I need to be alone and free of distractions while I read understood?"She explained to him calmly with a slight glare in her eyes. Beast-Boy sighed and nodded"Well okay,okay I gotcha Raven,its well you lock yourself up in your room a lot these days and well I miss hanging out with you,even though you always yell at me I think your actually one of my best friends."He hopped off her bed and went to the door,"Look Raven remember if anything is ever bugging you Robin's not the only one that's a good listener."He opened the door and then left,Raven was now all alone in her dark and gothically decorated room.

Raven sighed as she went back to studying her scrolls,"Sometimes he really does no what to say,and sometimes he's a total fool."She said to herself as she went back to studying,though now with a slightly less tense look on her face,like a slight weight had been lifted from her.

Beast-Boy of course was now bored again having nothing to do,he looked at the clock,"Huh still pretty early in the afternoon we beat the Hive last night,but everyone is still so busy guess I'll go and check out whats up in town or something.

With that Beast-Boy had left the tower heading into town to go and find something to do,of course he wasn't the only bored hero in the city. Barry Blue-Seas AKA the Blue-Mystic was also bored and everyone was either busy at the Royal-Jump tower Hotel they were using as their base,or out patrolling for him to hang out with him,so of course he had left the Hotel to check out the town they had just arrived in.

Both the eccentric heroes had gone to the book store,though for comic books and Graphic-Novels instead of normal books,that and to see the new CD's that had come out,Beast-Boy was Reading New-Doom Patrol a comic based on the group he had been raised by,and Mystic was reading about Doctor-Fate a fellow mage,of course these were both publications made with the authorization of the actual heroes they were based on,both of them were laughing both dressed in civilian clothes.

Barry was wearing a blue shirt with black suspenders and black pants,his hair combed back,Beast-Boy was wearing a purple coat and a black T-shirt,with blue-jeans,both were standing just a few feet away from each other as they read,everyone else found them both so annoying and disruptive.

After each were finished they both reached for a copy of Infinite-Crisis and blinked as they looked at the other,"Yo you like Superheroes too?" Barry asked.

Beast-Boy nodded and smirked"Like em I love em,you know not most people actually talk to me for some reason?"He explained,Barry snickered,"Maybe its the Green skin and the elf ears?"he stated,Beast-Boy nodded,"Yeah more than likely that just goes to show ya,don't judge a book by its cover even a comic book right?"He asked,Barry started laughing,"Oh man good one,hahaha your a hoot."

Beast-Boy grinned big,"Wow you-you actually think I'm funny thanks man so whats your name?"Barry nodded and smiled,"Oh of course I find you funny,oh and the names Barry,Barry Blue-Seas and you bud?"He asked,"Oh uh don't laugh,but its Garfield Logan nice to meet you."Barry nodded as they shook hands,"Nice to meet you Gar my man,it really is,say would you happen to be Beast-Boy?"

Beast-Boy gasped and sighed,"Yeah guess its no use hiding it huh?"He asked,Barry nodded,"Nope pointless I mean your green so whats the point,so lets buy some comics then go pick up some girls huh Gar?"He asked with a smirk.

Beast-Boy nodded and grinned oh yeah you bet man."He said proudly,but as if on cue there was an explosion outside,Beast-Boy sighed, as he looked outside,"Great,that is just great sorry Barry I need to?"Beast-Boy turned and Barry was gone.

Beast-Boy ran outside and looked to see the foe,it was Doctor-light of all people one of the most ridiculous enemies his team had ever fought,he was strong to some degree,but every time they faced Light he either surrendered after a bit of fighting or ended up losing majorly. B-B sighed"Of all the people to pop up why him."He threw his normal clothes off,his uniform underneath,"Well whatever guess I'll get some exercise in!"He turned into a Rhino and rammed Light aside.

Light blasted Beast-Boy back and smirked"Well,well Beast-Boy so where are the other Teen-Titans hiding perhaps?"the black,yellow and white colored foe asked,only to get and smirk from Beast-Boy,"Oh please from you?"He shrugged,"Naw they just didn't see the point in sending everyone to take care of a minor annoyance like you man."

Light glared and charged up a powerful blast firing at Beast-Boy,B-B gasped as it blasted him and he rolled back and stopped,Light smirked,"Who is minor now well,well,WELL!!!?"He asked pointing another shot at point blank at Beast-Boy. Beast-Boy smirked as he turned into a gator and sweeped Light off his feet,then turning into a Gazel and kicked him,making him fly into a flag-pole and get shocked his suit shorting out,B-B turned back and smirked,"You are loser!"

Beat-Boy stood above Light Triumphant,but then he got blindsided,it was Adonis,he had appeared along with of all people Control-Freak and Mumbo Jumbo,Mumbo helped Light up and the loser of a light bulb smirked,"I took a lesson from you Titan's and put together my own team the Fearsome five,though our fifth member seems to be late,it matters not because my plan worked,I lured out the Titan's into my trap,well one of you but beggars can't be choosers!"

Beast-Boy gulped as he looked at the four villains alone each was considered a minor threat on par with the Puppet-King or Calender-Man,but now they were clearly a threat especially since he was all alone against them. Beast-Boy nodded,"I-I'm not afraid of you guys I can so take you!"He said bravely hoping they wouldn't notice his knee's shaking in fear.

Adonis smirked as he charged at Beast-Boy while Mumbo magically fixed Light's suit,Control Freak coming from behind with a giant laser saber no doubt pilfered from a science-fiction show,out of Idea's he changed into a Cheetah and rushed out of the way causing them to collide,Light smirked and got infront of Beast-Boy blasting him with a powerful Photon-Ray,Beast-Boy way blasted back ten feet in the air and thirty feet back all the Villains gathered around him,but just when Adonis was about to finish him,BB vanished in a puff of smoke.

Everyone gasped and turned to Mumbo,who shook his head,"I didn't do anything I swear,I mean did you hear me say any magic words?!"He pleaded actually telling the truth,but it didn't matter because Beat-Boy reappeared,only on the shoulder of a caped young man wearing light blue,with red spiky hair and a bandanna mask on,the villains turned and Light glared,"And just who the hell are you supposed to be huh Blue-Boy?!"He yelled a laser blast charged and ready in his hand.

The boy smirked as he gently set Beast-Boy down,"Oh nobody important just someone to keep you naughty losers company until the rest of the Titan's arrive,you can call me the Blue-Mystic!"He said with an easygoing grin. Light nodded as he fired at Blue,who exploded into confetti,everyone again turned to Mumbo who denied doing anything again,Blue appeared behind Control-Freak and snagged his Remote kicking him into Mumbo and smashing it,Control-Freak paled then glared as he rushed at Blue with the Saber of Light,and again Blue was gone only he turned to water causing the saber to short out and shock the obese villain.

Everyone was stunned,as light looked at Control-Freak,"How did he do that it was like he teleported or something?!"He stated,Mumbo nodded as he looked around,and as if on cue Blue appeared and kicked the old magician in the gut taking his wand and snapping it like a twig,he turned back to normal in shock of how easily he had lost. Adonis and Light looked around and the former yelled,"Come on out wuss so I can snap you in two like you did Mumbo's wand!!!"

Blue appeared next to Beast-Boy again and shook his head,"Nope not gonna let you guys get the upper hand,then again I don't need to looked who finally got here?"He pointed behind him as the T-Car and R-Cycle rushed down the road and the Titan's all hopped out of the car ready for battle,Blue snickered,"Guess my delay and weaken tactic worked,your in for it now you losers!"Light gulped as he slowly stepped back,"This-this just isn't fair or last member never showed up,and-and we had to deal with some kid we never planned on,and to top it off they have another extra Titan,Adonis good luck!"Light started running leaving the boy in the massive blue armor behind to fight alone,of course Adonis was no match for the new titan's team and lost in a matter of minutes.

Adonis fell to the ground his armor burned by Starbolts,assaulted by sonic-blasts and exploding discs,beaten with Amazon super-strength and battered with powerful black magic,Blue smirked as Robin walked over to him,"Hey just who are you anyway kid and why did you help Beast-Boy?"The teen wonder asked. Blue shrugged,"well I'm a hero its what we do help other heroes in need right?"He asked with a shrug. Robin nodded,"Well I guess we'll see you around if you want you can call us,here."He handed Blue a communicator,Blue shook his head and gave it back.

Robin blinked confused,"Huh why don't you want it?"He asked not understanding,Blue sighed,"I can't already on a team it would be unprofessional to accept an invitation to another without running it by the others on my team get it?"He asked hoping they would understand,Robin nodded as they put Beast-Boy into the T-Car and Robin got back on his cycle,Blue sighed as he looked to the sky and vanished in another puff of azure colored smoke.

Light panted as he hid in a nearby alley,"Damn they beat me again,I will have my revenge if only our last member had shown up we would have won!"He shouted fist to the sky,just then a wicked laughter was heard behind Light as he turned and gasped,"You what are you doing here we needed you helping us but you didn't appear why!?"he asked as the figure stepped out of the shadows,a long sinister red grin and eyes filled with hate,it was then that Light screamed and then loudly laughed and laughed.

After arriving back at the tower Raven immediately ran back to her room,much to everyone's disappointment,Beast-Boy had since awoken and groaned,"Awwww man I lost,if it had been just Light I so would have creamed him,and I had plans today too this is just great and now we have to hunt for that loser it just isn't fair!"He shouted to everyone as they were at the table talking about how to best find Light.

Donna sighed,"Aw don't beat yourself up over it BB you did your best,besides I doubt he'll say quiet for long that one is like a restless child,always needing to do something every five minutes you know?"She explained,as everyone nodded agreeing. Meanwhile Raven was in her room studying,as she plowed through another tome she gasped,"I think I found the spell.......................but-but this is demon magic how is that possible?"She asked herself as she stood and put her hood back up,heading outside and to the roof to meditate and watch the sun go down.

Meanwhile in a snazzy hotel Barry appeared in he main area of the penthouse he was living in,three teen's were already there,the two from earlier and another who wore a thick jacket with a long neck covering his face,and a long scarf,an eastern blade on the floor next to him,they all smirked as they looked at Barry,"So you met one of the titans very good Barry."The one boy with the long in front hair and semi-British accent stated,Barry nodded and grinned big,"Piece of cake,speaking of which did Maxine get the one I sent her out for?"He asked plopping down on the sofa grabbing the remote and turning on the TV.

Far away in Gotham City two figures approached the city limits,one smirked"I can't wait to see him think he'll be thrilled to see us partner?"To this the other girl shook her head,"Doubt it."The girl with Blond hair did a pout crossing her arms,"Oh really well your no fun I mean I know its for work,but Babes thinks we can handle this while she and Dicky look after Gotham whats wrong with wanting to have fun while we're away?"

The short dark haired girl shook her head,"It is wrong but thanks to the Zero Hour time is a mess,and he is where he should not be,still we need to assist him or else Bruce's fate may become his!" She explained as they got on a bus bound for Jump City.

To be continued.......

Mithos:Alright part two is up hope your enjoying it so far,all rights reserved to their rightful owners all OC's are property of me,special thanks to:J-C,M-M,Papadin313,Raven-Follower-13,Shaslo,Jack the Riddler,FMK,Fausha,Dead-Pool212,Russel my comic book guy .


	3. Rivals,Rain,and Pain

**Teen-Titans:Azerathian Rain**

(I do not own Teen-Titan's it is the property of DC comics,all rights reserved and this is purely for fun.)

(I a warning you this is heavy on angst,action,romance,drama and occult tie in's those who are sensitive to the occult should more than likely not read this.)

(The following is a mixture of all Titan's and Batman based things altered for convenience,any complaints will not be met with anger,for story based convenience I am making this take place in a mix of the comic series and the TV-Show,I control the whole team,the majority of this is a mix of the New-Teen Titans 1982-88,and the TV series and spin-off comic Teen-Titans GO! Which has currently finished its run,I shall also be incorporating story parts from the early 90's Teen-Titans,the team that will be seen here will be the 1980's version consisting of Robin,Raven,Star-fire,Beast-Boy,Cyborg,and Wonder-Girl,some people appearing are OC's Blue-Mystic,Miss-Nuclear,Night-Detective,Sketcher,Blade-Braver,Crim,and Azaraian were all made by me.)

Chapter-3:Rivals,Rain,and pain

A man sat atop a penthouse roof looking out at the city,"This city,it-it is so corrupt I can hear the cries of all the people suffering,I once took a vow to save those people,yet that vow was broken,broken the days I lost my home,gone with everyone else,and it is all her fault!"He looked up at the clouded sky,stars barely seen,he sighed,"Even the sky is corrupted and dirty."

He hopped off the roof vanished and reappeared inside,he looked to his so-called friend,one asleep on the couch,one painting with a vacant look,and the last one stuffing his face,all the others were asleep,as he too headed to his room to rest.

The next morning at titan's Tower everyone was going through their morning routine's Beast-Boy was eating some Tofu bacon,and Egg-substitute,Starfire was drinking a one liter bottle of mustard and eating some sort of weird alien food from Tamaran.

Robin was having some coffee and an omelet,while Cyborg was eating a stack of waffles covered n Syrup,Wondergirl was fascinated by this and asked."Hey if your a Robot how come you eat shouldn't you just plug a cord into the wall or something?"As she said that everyone looked at like"_Oh no she didn't just say that?_

Cyborg glared as he stood up"I'm not hungry!!!"He stormed out of the dining area,Wondergirl shrugged,"Was it something I said?"Robin sighed as he took Donna aside to talk to her,Starfire went after Cyborg,and Raven slinked into the kitchen and put on a pot of tea for herself,Beatboy just sat there not knowing what to do.

Raven looked around,"Where is everyone?"She asked Beast-Boy who sighed,"Your better off not knowing Raven trust me."He explained as he ate,knowing that Cyborg would do best to be left alone for right now.

Robin took Donna to his room and glared at her,"Look Donna Cyborg is really sensitive about being half robot,he thinks it makes him a monster,less than a human,and the fact where he grew up makes that even worse,his whole life he was discriminated against,then he lost his family and turned into what he is now in a horrible accident that cost him all the friends he had,you should never point out what he should and shouldn't be doing!"He explained trying to be stern,but not upset her after all they were old friends.

While Robin was talking with Wondergirl Starfire found Cyborg on the roof looking out at the ocean,"Friend Cyborg are-are you okay?"The young alien princess asked,Cyborg sighed as he turned to face her,"Yeah I guess..................its-its just this happens so much right when I feel like I'm fitting in I'm reminded about what happened,about what I lost."He stated sadly,Starfire tilted her head and hovered around him,"Like what?"She asked,"What did you lose?"Cyborg sighed and shook his head,"My life."

(Cyborg's back story and everyone's will be explained in my coming Secret Origin's chapters which will include the Origin's of all my OC's aswell.)

As everyone was talking the alarm sounded,everyone took attention and headed for the briefing room,Robin looked at he screen,as Beast-Boy asked,"Is it Doctor-Light?"Robin shook his head,"No worse its Slade!"He pointed to the screen and several of Slade's robot's had surrounded City-Hall,and were holding Mayor-Kelso hostage,Robin glared,"Titan's move out!"With that everyone headed for the T-Car.

Barry blinked as he watched TV,"Um guys I think we have a mission today?"He pointed to the TV screen that said:Mayor hostage crisis,City-Hall highjacking. All the teen's got ready and suited up,all seven of them,as they headed to the site,clearly today would be a very exciting day.

The T-Car rushed towards City-Hall as it ran over Slade-Robots all firing at them,Raven was casting spells ad providing cover shattering them and flinging the Robots away,and of course the old levitate a heavy object and smash them,Star-Fire hitting them and shooting Starbolts at them.

After about twenty minutes of this they arrived at City-Hall however a giant robotic worm bearing Slade's colors shot out of the ground and tossed the car into a wall,as Cinder-Block,Overload,and Plamus were waiting for them all,along with another two giant worm-bots,Robin glared then smirked devilishly,"Titan's GO!"He shouted as they all got ready for battle.

Star-Fire flew into the sky and shot at one of the bots with her max power eye-blasts,it fell to the ground then it shot its tail up and hit her hard,another worm knocking her farther with a tailswipe and then the last with a tackle Robin gasped,"Starfire no!"Like that she was outcold as the worm she knocked down rushed up and ate her.

The fight had just started and already one titan was down,Robin wanted to help her,but he was to busy fighting the robot army and the three super-villains that were attacking them. Cyborg was down too thanks to Overload overloading his circuit's and frying his power-cell,all that was left were Beast-Boy,Raven,Robin,and Wondergirl. Wondergirl was floating ad smashing Cinder-Block in the face hard with her Amazon Strength,while Raven was taking on Plasmus and Beast-Boy was defeating Robot after Robt,he had even managed to destroy a worm after it ate him and he turned into a T-Rex ripping it up from the inside out.

Raven lifted the earth around Plasmus and then slammed it mushing him,though he just oozed out and made tendrils that shot at her,they wrapped around her as he constricted like a boa,Raven closed her eyes and shouted"Azarath Metrian Zynthos!"She was engulfed by a massive black energy blast causing Plasmus to splatter everywhere and turn back to his human form. Raven smirked as she cast another spell and tossed Plasmus into a trunk,as Beat-Boy was rushing a robot as a goat then after he rammed it he turned into a Komodo Dragon and tail swiped a bunch.

Robin was tossing Birdarangs and exploding discs around and doing acrobatics jumping from one bot to the next and bashing them with his battle staff,he ran at the worm that took Starfire and tossed a disc as it lashed at him he smirked and let it eat him,then its head exploded and it fell to the ground,he ran down the worms body hoping to find Starfire.

Wondergirl was dodging some of Cinder-Block's attacks then uppercutted him and sending him through the air,she then pulled out her lasso and tied him up before he hit the ground,now he was stuck,trapped by her unbreakable golden Lasso,"You lose Blockhead!"

Overload was chasing beat-boy now who had turned into a Cheetah,and was running for his life,while Raven worked on the huge robot army,Wondergirl was also helping as her and Raven were forced back-to-back,"Damn we're stuck,there's just to many of them!"Raven swore as she kept spellcasting,Wondergirl nodded as she multi-punched a few,"Your right we can't keep this up we're running ragged,I'm even starting to breath heavy,me the strongest teen in Paradise Island!!!"She shouted as they fought the army.

Robin who was running through the worms body as he found the out cold Tamerainian princess,he sighed relieved,"Starfire thank god I'm glad your still in one piece,"He picked her up Bridal style and started to run in the other direction to the exit. Beast-Boy of course was still running trying to do what he rarely did,think of a plan,"_Oh man what am I going to do if that thing catches me I won't be able to beat him alone what do I do WHAT?!"_He asked himself as he ran then it hit him,"_Water,yeah,yeah water come on fire hydrant please have there be one nearby!"_He thought as he saw one and ran to it,but after he rammed it and the water shot at overload he flew above it and blasted the now Human beast-Boy with a power electric shot.

Beast-Boy was blasted and hit a wall,"Uhhhhh,Oh-oh man this isn't good."He closed his eyes as Overload jolted at him,a barrier appeared and blocked him,it was a barrier of white energy,and a bird was heard,Beast-Boy smirked"Thanks Raven I owe you one?"He said then saw the figure that appeared,"Your not Raven?!"Standing there was a person in a long white robe,a smirk was seen as the person walked to Overlaod who seemed confused,"I'll handle this you go and save your friends."the figure explained,as Beast-Boy nodded and turned into a Triceratops and ran at the army Raven and Wonder-Girl were fighting.

Robin had dragged Star-Fire from the worm and was trying to wake her up,he sighed and leaned in,"_Geez I hope she doesn't get mad I'm about to try this."_He leaned in to kiss her,Starfire opened one eye and blushed,Robin was about to kiss her,but something didn't seem right,she shivered and pushed him away,"It is alright Robin I am awake now......................though my Mandablor and Thraxis are injured and I may have twisted a Glarthex."Robin tilted his head confused by this,"Um what does that mean Starfire?"He asked hoping it was not something serious.

Starfire looked sad now,"It means I cannot fly and my strength has been cut in half,in addition to my stomach being very sore and vulnerable to striking."She explained as she stood and slightly wobbled firing a starbolt at an oncoming robot. Robin glared and roared as he attacked a few more,"Damn there's to many we don't have time for this,what else could go wrong?"He shouted and just then Overload flew over to the car Plasmus had been stuffed in and freed him,he awoke and turned back to his monstrous form,then they both went to Cinder-Block merging into Eternion who oozed free from the lasso,it then returned to Wonder-Girl who glared,"Great and I thought they were ugly before."Raven groaned and nodded,"That is exactly what I said he first time they fused,I feel like hurling every time I see it."

Eternion roared as it shot several tendril hands and grabbed Robin,Raven,Sarfire,Beast-Boy,and Wondergirl with its large ooze,and stone meshed hands,running electricity through them and electrocuting them all. All the titans screamed in pain as Robin tried to get free,just then what looked like a red shockwave cut the tendril arms and he titans all landed on soft beds that seemed to appear from nowhere,as A giant blade of energy fell from above and cut Eternion in two,it screamed in pain and stepped back,six figures appeared as the robot army got behind Eternion,one a young man in a blue cloak smirked and turned,"remember me Blue-Mystic?"He asked then faced the enemy,"I brought my friends we'll heal you and hold these guys off you get to the mayor okay?"He asked,Robin nodded as a young girl in a semi-short skirt a face mask,curled yet spiky blond hair and a stripped gothic-esq costume walked upto them,"I will help with healing,our leader shall too you don't need to worry."She explained with a very blank look on her face.

Robin seemed confused,as a bright white light appeared,and a large white and gold bird emerged from the ground,Raven gasped as she saw this,the being in the white robe appeared,he looked around the battle field and smirked,then he shouted,"Azarath Metrion Zynthos!!!!!"and like that a holy light washed all the titan's but Raven who placed a barrier of darkness over herself,after the light faded the being was gone and Robin,Starfire,Beast-Boy,and Wondergirl were all healed,but all now asleep,all but Raven.

Raven warped over to Robin and woke him up by shaking him,"Robin,Robin,Robin wake up!"She shouted,Robin groaned as he held his head and woke up,"Raven what happened?"He asked,the empathic young girl sighed"You were placed in a healing trance,come on we need to go save Mayor-Kelso!"She explained,Robin looked around"But what about the others?"The now teen wonder asked,Raven shook her head,"It would be to hard to awaken all of them and it would take to long come on!"She shouted as they ran towards City-Hall entrance,Blue-Mystic smirked as he watched them"Night will keep tabs on them,heh looks like boss was wrong that goth didn't fly off and run away."

As they busted the door open and started running for the mayor's office,more slade robot's got in their way,but they were no match for Robin and Raven,Robin tossed several birdarangs at the on coming robots while raven used her magic to either toss something at one or rip it apart with just her powers,after a while they arrived at the office and they walked in,four robots waiting and Slade looking over the city from the mayor's balcony,he could see everything from the balcony that was on the sixth floor of city hall,he turned as he went to face the Titan's. Slade opened his eye as he looked at Raven and Robin,"I see the others won't be able to make it today eh Robin?"The man clad in the black and Orange armor asked.

Robin glared"They got hurt because of you,now tell me what your planning Slade before I beat it out of you!!!"Robin shouted,Slade merely shook his head,hands behind his back in a dignified manner,"Now why would I do that Robin when its much more fun to listen to your foolish deductions,after all you always amuse me so much Robin,you who wear a mask,you who pretend to be what you are not,you who hide your face even from your friends,you know all their real names don't you?"He asked as he paced around the room,then stopped at the desk,"It should only be fair they know yours dear boy,after all how can one trust one they can know nothing about?"

Robin was shaking with rage as he listened then he shouted"Shut up you have no place to lecture me slade,my friends may not know my name or true face,but they trust me and I trust them."He yelled as he pulled his staff out and rushed at Slade,Raven pushed the robots to the wall as Slade ducked and tossed Robin through and window and out onto the balcony.

Raven gasped"Robin!"She shouted as she was about to fly after him,when just then a bola was tossed around her,she tried to faze through it but she couldn't Slade snickered as he looked at her,"Nth Metal mesh impossible to escape from if you use magic as you do Raven,now it is time I ended Robin!"He grabbed a blade off the desk and walked outside Raven gasped as she finally realized something,"It-its not him,that's not really Slade!"

Slade ran at Robin with the blade and slashed hard,Robin rolled out of the way and tossed another Birdarang at him,Slade swatted it away with the sword as he slashed at Robin several times,he holding it with both hands,left above right,as Robin barley managed to dodge the attacks,his costume getting slightly cut,as he fired a grappling shot at Slade who dodged,Robin smirked as he retracted it and he was on the roof now taking the high ground,tossing exploding disks at Slade now trying to get the balcony to collapse.

Slade was jumping and dodging the disks as he noticed the balcony was giving way he ran at the wall corner and jumped from side to side on the wall,now on the roof aswell he ran at Robin again,and thrusted with his blade robin was cut but grabbed Slade's arms and uppercutted him then did a reverse spin kick right at Slade's face then tossed an exploding disk at him as it blew up on contact creating a smoke cloud a scream of pain in Slade's voice was heard then a thud.

Robin smirked as the smirked cleared on the ground was Slade cracks and chips all over his armor,his mask cracking more and more,then it shattered and he sat up and stood all the armor falling off,Robin was stunned,behind the armor was a young man with long blond hair,a bandanna wrapped around the upper part of his face and clad in purple and white,skull emblems on his writs and the top of his boots,,he smirked as he had a large claymore blade on his back and an Uzi on waist,"Hello Robin or should I say nice to meet you?"

Robin glared at the boy"Who are you and-and why were you pretending to be Slade?"He asked demanding an answer. The boy shook his head and drew the Uzi,"Pretending?"He asked with a smug look,"Why no I am his new apprentice and more than that his son,it is my duty to avenge the humiliations at your hands from his record,so I thought the best way would be to emulate him so that everyone would know he was the one who killed the Titan's and took over this city!"He shouted as he began to fire Robin ran for cover behind the steeple wondering what to do next,this kid seemed insane and dangerous.

Robin was wondering what to do,as he hid,then the bullets stopped,he smirked as he ran out and tossed a birdarang at Ravager,then gasped as he fired one more shot and it hit Robin in the side,Ravager was stunned as the gun was tossed from his hand by the Bridarang,but his confidence unshaken he walked closer,"First rule of combat tactics,when using any gun more over a machine gun or assault rifle always leave one bullet in the load pretend your out then when the enemy rushes you shoot them,you see I count every shot I suppose you lack the attention span for that kind of thing,well I may have just winged you but now its time for me to cleave off your head I think you'll make a fine trophy for my fathers wall Baby-Bird!"

Robin glared at the opposing young man as Ravager brought his blade down,Robin reached for his battle staff from his belt and it formed blocking the blade and knocking Ravager back,he reached into his pouch and tossed a dagger at Robin it his his shoulder,as the Boy wonder panted. Robin was at a loss like Slade Ravager seemed to get up no matter what he did,always striking back with ferocity,something was just not right about him,he seemed almost Superhuman.

Ravager rushed at Robin as Robin tossed exploding disks at him,he kept running despite the explosion's and just when he was about to get thrusted,a black aura took over Ravager and tossed Ravager aside,Raven appeared and glared,"Nobody hurts my friends if I have a say in it."

Ravager scowled as he arose again and was hit with a Star-bolt,"And nobody shoots at my Boy without asking me first."She said as she floated down. Wondergirl,Cyboorg,and Beast boy appeared too,all mad and all okay,Cyborg smirked"Don't worry those other guys are dealing with the robot's and they already have the Mayor under protection,its over for you kid!"He pointed at Ravger and then blasted him with a sonic blast which flung him near the edge of the roof,he stood again and got his blade ready.

As he reloaded his now reclaimed gun and started firing at the Titan's Cyborg unafraid charged at Ravager,he smirked as he jumped in the air and landed on Cyborgs back placing an electric disk on his back,Cyborg screamed as he was shorted out and Ravager hopped off with a devilish smirk,"One down."He said raising his index finger to mock them by showing one.

Robin smirked,"You shouldn't have done that."He warned. Ravager shrugged"oh really now why is that?"He asked as Cyborg rose from behind him and punched him hard,then uppercutted him high,"  
Shorting me out doesn't work so well anymore now that I installed that surge protection hardware.

As Ravager was in the air Wondergirl flew up and rammed him in the chest knocking him higher,then Beats-Boy flew up as a Pterodactyl then turned into a T-Rex in mid air tail swiping him then turned into a hawk,Strafire blasted him with her starbolts,and her beam eyes,as Raven blasted a beam of darkness at him,followed by Cyborgs sonic cannon,and finished with a high jumped kick from Robin,Ravager was thrown off the building and kept falling,then a loud thud on the ground.

Robin gasped as he ran to the edge"I-I thught someone like him would have a grappling gun or something.............................oh god no."He said as he looked down and saw Ravager on the ground six floors down on the pavement.

Robin sighed as he looked to the others,"Everyone we beat him I don't think he'll be back."He said sadly,everyone was stunned too they assumed he would have done something to save himself,everyone headed for the ground now,as they were preparing to leave the TV crews were to busy interviewing the group that had assisted them.

Robin walked to where Ravager was he gasped at what he saw,it was nothing,"But-but how?"He asked shocked he saw one of Ravager's skull emblem daggers stabbed into a tree with a note,it read"Dear Robin I'll be seeing you again and next time I won't lose,it will just be me and you and I will Kill you.

From: The Ravager"

Robin nodded atleast glad he was not dead,because if he and his team had taken a life,even the life of a lowlife he knew his father,his mentor would not approve,because this as not the way,not the way both he and Robin lived their lives,especially because Ravager was around there age and he believed perhaps he allied himself with Slade because of family bonds,and that he unlike Terra could still be saved,saved from the Darkness,as it started to rain heavily almost as if the sky were crying,the rain washing away the blood,the oil,the gunpowder,all the destruction and all the pain.

Meanwhile in a secret base Ravager was limping severally holding his now broken arm"D-Damn it,heal,come on heal.....................this is going to be a major setback." He said as he limped into the main room and sat on a chair,taking a few painkillers ad sighing relieved,then footsteps could be heard he looked towards the shadows and Slade walked out,"Its been a very long time Grant I assume you failed I warned you they were formidable but you blamed my failures on my age,and even with the modifications you underwent you still lost."He stated to his son with no emotion in his voice.

Ravager glared"I-I won't lose next time,next time they will pay father especially your little golden boy Robin,I'll show you I am more worthy of being your heir than him,just you wait!"He said with a tone of angry and jealousy.

Slade noddeD"You will try but remember Grant you are not alone in this next time I think you should bring a more suitable team."He explained as three shadows emerged from the darkness.

To be continued.............

Special thanks to:Paladin313,Fausha,Jack the Riddler,Auir,Jcnoggsia,Music-Meister,Sakai the Demon,Full Metal Knight,the late Bob Kane,the Late Maria Cole/Tarkonta,and Russel my comic book guy. X3


	4. Displaced,history and cry in the rain

**Teen-Titans:Azerathian Rain**

(I do not own Teen-Titan's it is the property of DC comics,all rights reserved and this is purely for fun.)

(I a warning you this is heavy on angst,action,romance,drama and occult tie in's those who are sensitive to the occult should more than likely not read this.)

(The following is a mixture of all Titan's and Batman based things altered for convenience,any complaints will not be met with anger,for story based convenience I am making this take place in a mix of the comic series and the TV-Show,I control the whole team,the majority of this is a mix of the New-Teen Titans 1982-88,and the TV series and spin-off comic Teen-Titans GO! Which has currently finished its run,I shall also be incorporating story parts from the early 90's Teen-Titans,the team that will be seen here will be the 1980's version consisting of Robin,Raven,Star-fire,Beast-Boy,Cyborg,and Wonder-Girl,some people appearing are OC's Blue-Mystic,Miss-Nuclear,Night-Detective,Sketcher,Blade-Braver,Crim,and Azaraian were all made by me.)

Chapter four:Displaced,history and cry in the rain

Beast-Boy ran over to the paparazzi expecting a star treatment,but was brushed away again and again,everyone wanting to see and interview the new heroes that called themselves the Teen-Guardians,"What oh come on they just handled the lesser guys we saved the mayor and beat the big bad guy!"He shouted wanting attention.

All the people said to him"Yeah right you were losing until they got there."Said one reporter,another stated,"Yeah,yeah and they secured the mayor while you were all fighting a single guy."Thus finally it ended with someone saying,"This was all done out of personal hatred for you guys anyway if you didn't leave loose ends then this wouldn't have happened."

Beast-Boy sighed as he slumped and walked away envious over the new heroes,and even angry.

Robin of course could care less as he and the others were getting ready to leave,Cyborg fixed the T-Car and they drove off back to the tower,not knowing the full scale of what was about to happen.

After they had returned to the tower Raven called for a meeting everyone came,everyone but Robin who refused to come out of his room,Starfire of course was worried,but if Raven called for them then it had to be something big,she gathered everyone in the room and set down a book,"This book is a Demon magic bestiary I researched the stolen Lantern in a magical items guide translated from Arizonian,and the Bestiary is Babylonian."She explained,Beast-Boy yawned,"I'm bored already get to the point Raven I wanna go play video games."

Raven groaned and held her temple,"_Okay,okay must resist urge to toss through a window."_She thought to herself as she began again,"Anyway I found out that the Lantern predates the middle ages and the dark ages,it is pre-Christianity in addition to that."Explained the gothic spellcaster to her teammates,of course again all this was lost on Beast-Boy.

Wonder-Girl nodded actually following all this,"Alright then but that would mean it was over two thousand years old how is it,it was able to remain in such good condition?"She asked,Raven nodded and then began to explain again,"well Wonder-Girl if you want to know that know that the Lantern itself is not that old so much as a part of it is,you see I looked up all the museum had on the item and found who made it,then after browsing the internet I was able to find out about him and that led me back to my books,since I remembered some of the text,a piece of the lantern was once a part of the Eternal compass of order and Chaos,but during a war between demons and heroes,the compass was shattered to the winds and several pieces of it became other things,like the ring on the lantern was."

Raven the continued to explain,"you see about three or four thousand years ago the compass was owned by a Pharaoh in ancient Egypt,supposedly he would communicate with the gods through it,however one day a priest jealous of the Pharaoh wanted the power to talk with the gods directly broke into the private temple that belonged to the Pharaoh,and used the Compass he found it could also contact the underworld and used dark wisdom he obtained from the demons of the underworld to learn black magic."

Starfire raised her hand"Um Friend Raven I do not mean to interrupt but I am not understanding is this Egypt place not a country?"She asked curious,"If so then why do they have their own gods would it not be a good idea for all gods to be the same?"Raven sighed,"Starfire usually ever country or atleast continent has its own version of beliefs,for instance a god of destruction to one religion is a god of love to another,and some only have one god alright now may I return to my explanation of the significance of the ring?"

Starfire shrugged and nodded"Yes you may friend Raven." Raven nodded,"Why thank you Starfire now where was I?"She though,"oh yes now I remember,okay after he had learned summoning Magic he called for several demons and tried to take the throne from its current ruler who when he tried to use

the Compass found it was gone,for the priest had taken it with the help of his army,thus the Pharaoh prayed to the heavens,he prayed for a savior and several came to his aid,Hyppoltia,Teth-Adami,the Prince of thieves,and Emerald-Emperor though they all came from other lands,but were sent to aid the Pharaoh for they knew that this priest was a very great threat to all their homes,the Pharaoh who fearing for his family and his people assumed the vessels of power he had been given by the travelers,so he,the travelers and his army led by his closest friend Kotar-Hal,who himself was sent from the heavens,donning the armor of Ra he had been given fought against the army of demon's and usurpers and in the crossfire a great evil force was unleashed in the conflict the Compass was destroyed and its pieces scattered to the four corners of the earth."

Everyone clapped as Raven closed the book and landed on the ground,she sighed"It wasn't meant to be a show guys,anyway my point is that the stolen lantern has a very powerful magical artifact inside of it and that is more than likely what the thief wanted and more to the point he used Demonic protection magic so he is clearly a demon or half-demon get it?!"She shouted,everyone nodded in agreement,Beast-Boy yawned,"Okay then so your done now right Raven?"He asked only to get her icy glare,"Yeah,yeah go play your stupid Video-Games excuse me for trying to help and culture you both at the same time!"She said floating back to her room,her hood now back on.

Beast-Boy shrugged"Whatever Raven go be moody,hey Wonder-Girl I just got a new game wanna go play?"He asked the Amazon,who shook her head,"No I'm good gotta go hit the old workout room,need to stay in shape you know."She winked and walked off. Beast-Boy pouted as he went to his room,Cyborg went back to the garage to work on the car,and Starfire went back to her room to prepare for some odd Tamaranian festival that was approaching soon.

Robin was still of course in his room going over the battle with Ravager he still had no clue how he had survived that fall Robin saw him hit the ground,yet he was able to survive a six story drop onto cement how was it possible? All these things were going through his mind,in addition to his growing paranoia of Slade was he again upto his old tricks or was Ravager acting alone? Robin as at a loss,the boy wonder had always been a bit mixed up when it came to Slade.

Robin sighed,"Damn it why can't I find a connection,he's back,he just has to be but why?"He shouted throwing several things off his desk,"Why now after all this time does he make a move,we haven't heard of him since the Trigon battle except for when Beast-Boy claimed to have fought one of his androids,so why does he show up now is it because I beat the Brotherhood?!"He shouted hitting the desk with both fists in a rage.

Beast-Boy was in his room playing video games when he got up and went to get something to drink,then he saw Wonder-Girl leave her room,he raised an eyebrow,"Wonder where Wonder-Girl is going?"He said to himself as he turned into a fly and began to follow her. Wonder-Girl left the tower and flew off,unknowingly being followed by Beast-Boy he wanted to know what she was upto after all if she was leaving without saying anything it had to be good.

Wonder-Girl landed near the pier,and then changed into her alter-ego Donna Troy walking to a navy ship that had docked at the wharf,a woman in a navy uniform walked out of the ship and began talking with Donna,she looked a good deal older than her as they headed to a lunch shack nearby. Beast-Boy seemed confused as to why Donna knew a female officer in the navy,and followed them,he flew around the woman and she wore glasses and her hair in a bun,but she was rather beautiful like a super model,she had long legs wispy waist and a big chest,her eyes a beautiful and clear blue like deep pools of sapphire.

The woman giggled as Donna told her a funny story,then they drank Donna having cocoa and the woman having a latte,"So good to hear your doing well with the Titan's sister,so good indeed,I was worried you would have trouble since you have been so sheltered for so long."The woman explained with a content smile. Donna groaned as she spoke,"Oh come on Sis I'm not a little kid anymore I can match any boy at anything,I can do anything a boy can and more,besides Robin's there and we're best buds remember that Diana?"

Diana nodded as she reached over and ruffled Donna's hair,a smile still on her face,"Oh Donna your still small I mean your not even thirteen yet and Robin only fourteen or your still kids calling yourselves adults is premature,your barely teenagers remember that,and besides you'll always be my baby sister Donna to me after all that is who you are and always will be."explained Diana Prince,the princess of Paradise island also called Themisciria,of course none of this was know to Beast-Boy as he tried to remember something,he recalled Donna said her sister was wonder-Woman which could only mean the beauty before him was none other than the woman warrior Wonder-Woman the strongest Woman alive.

Beast-Boy was in awe here was most likely Wonder-Woman the greatest female hero of the century whose beauty and strength bested everyone else in the Justice-League,whose adventures were legendary,oh course Beast-Boy didn't care about her explorations he only cared that she also had the one of the best bodies among any female hero hands down,just thinking of her in her Wonder-Woman outfit made him drool,just then he was swatted by Donna crushing him,he slowly crawled off to the corner and turned back to normal,all beaten and bruised now,"Geez Amazon Strength hurts!"

Donna smirked"Stupid fly,so anyway sis you were telling me about how you and Batman kissed that one time what was it like again I want to hear more!"Donna asked with a bright and childish giggle,having herself never been kissed by a boy. Diana and Donna kept chatting away as Beast-Boy listened in this time as himself hiding behind a menu in classic eavesdropping fashion.

Beast-Boy had been listening for nearly an hour bored out of his mind,"_I know she's Wonder-Woman and I learned about all this useless girl junk,man when are they gonna do something cool like do a wet T-Shirt contest or something!!!_"He shouted in his head about to blow a fuse. Diana and Donna stopped as they heard a scream the sisters got up and went to see what it was.

Diana was shocked it was Doctor-Light only now he was strung up by his legs with a dark big grin across his face and blank eyes,she knew what this meant being as close to Batman as she was she knew it well,she turned to Donna,"Donna contact the Titans now this is big!"She explained Donna nodded in agreement as they headed behind a wall and spun around turning into Wonder-Woman and Wonder-Girl,Beast boy of course already there now came out of hiding,"Whats going on here no way is this guy dead?"He asked as he waved his hand infront of Dr. Light's face.

Wonder-Woman sighed as she walked over to Beast-Boy and pulled him away from Light,"Don't touch anything until after it is examined by a pro like Robin for instance!"She stated,Beast-Boy just gave her the puppy dog eyes as he turned into an actual puppy and whimpered,Wonder-Woman held her head and groaned,"Geez your sure something Beast-Boy!"She dropped Beast-Boy as he turned back to normal,"That's what the people come to see Wonder-Babe!"He said with a big grin,only to have Wonder-Girl whap him over the head,"No flirting with my Big sister she is way,way,way to old for you Mr. I'm the youngest Titan in the main team!"

Wonder-Woman sighed"I'm not that old Wonder-Girl but yes I am too old for him!"Shouted the Amazon princess,Robin and the others arrived and gasped when they saw Wonder-Woman,Starfire rapidly shook her hand and asked for an autograph,Robin of course could only smirked at seeing her,"Wonder-Woman good to see you again its been a while hasn't it?"He stated to her,she of course nodded,"Indeed it has Robin,indeed it has so whats your take on this I'd say its the exact same MO as a certain clown,but what its doing all the way out here is beyond me."

Robin nodded as he cut Light down and began to examine him,"No its not his standard work Light is still alive and it seems to be a slight difference in the coloration of the skin from his standard poison,and the lip's turned purple not red like most of his victims that and usually if the paralysis had set in he would be dead by now since we haven't seen him for about three days or so,I'll take a blood sample and go over it in the crime lab hopefully we can determine the poisons compounds and I can make an antidote."The Teen Wonder explained as he extracted a blood sample from Dr. Light,unaware they were all being watched from the crowd.

After that now back at the tower Robin was in his room again going over the poison found in Light's blood,while Starfire and Wonder-Girl trained together,while Wonder-Woman observed and lecturing on what they needed to work on,Cyborg was going over the security systems and codes just incase that _Clown_ decided to try and sneak into the tower. Raven was in the Infirmary scanning Light's mind trying to find out anything she could about what had happened to him and who had attacked him,she had not used her empathic powers in a good while and was of course a tad rusty,of course Beast-Boy was by her side watching her incase someone broke in and attacked her while she was busy scanning his mind.

Raven had been delving through Light's mind for some time now,then she saw it,she saw the grin,she heard the laugh,she saw the face of evil in human form,the Joker's face,she gasped and pulled away from Light,"Oh-oh man I just couldn't deal with that,looking at that face as it did what he did,though something seemed off,anyway I learned a few things like why Light is who he is,and what the Joker did to him!"She looked at Light and sighed,"He has had a hard life no wonder he is so useless,he couldn't use the suit for good because he lacked the motivation and courage and as a villain he is just a major loser,Beast-Boy come we need to go talk to Robin!"She said floating out of the room her cloak covering her body,her feet not touching the ground.

Raven hovered to Robin's door and knocked Beast-Boy behind her,"Robin may I come in I found somethings out you should be aware of."Asked the Gothic Titan. Robin sighed in his room came to the door and opened it,"Yeah fine but Beast-Boy has to stay out here he might contaminate or break something!"Raven nodded as she pushed Beast-Boy back,"You wait out here!"

Beast-Boy pouted"Stupid Robin,stupid Raven always treating me like I'm some kind of kid I've had it one day I'll show them!"He shouted fist to the air,then he lowered it and sighed,"Oh wait I already did with that whole leadership thing,still they don't respect me,that's just great well I'll just have to show them again now won't I?"

Back with the girls in the training room,Wonder-Woman sighed as she looked at her sister and Starfire who were on the ground both exhausted,"You both need to build up more stamina if only four hours of constant battle training wipes you out,anyway I need to be going soon so don't neglect your training because I won't be here to watch over it!"Explained the JLA superstar,Wonder-Girl sighed and sat up,"

But Sis we're trying our best and I don't want you to leave its been so long since we hung out and now your leaving again after only visiting with me for seven hours its not fair!"Whined Wonder-Girl,in truth she loved and respected her sister more than anyone else even her own mother Queen-Hypoltia.

Wonder-Woman patted Wonder-Girl on the head and smiled,"Sorry Donna but I need to go or I'll miss the ship and Mother would not be to happy to hear that I shirked my responsibilities to play around with you and your friends,now be a good girl and listen to Robin he knows best!"She stated sternly,Wonder-Girl of course nodded sadly as Wonder-Woman left.

Starfire shrugged"Well she was indeed very informative and her Amazonian combat drills will greatly help my battle abilities,you are lucky to have such a kindly sister friend Donna,unlike me of course,but as the humans say one cannot pick ones family correct?"asked Starfire clearly referring to her sister the nefarious Blackfire,who had done many evil and cruel things to Starfire over the last few years in particular. Wonder-Girl nodded,"Indeed though she did,we're-we're not related by blood."She explained wth a sad sigh.

"When I was a baby my parents were in a boat accident their boat me on it drifted though the sea,striking ashore on the home of the Amazon's my father still alive at the time took me off the boat and onto the beach then he passed away,the leader of the Amazons Queen Hippolita took me in and adopted me as her second daughter and asked the gods to give me the blessing of the amazons which they did they made me one with my adopted mothers bloodline,by infusing me with the blessing and power that her family had been given and that made Diana,Wonder-Woman my sister,so you can pick your family because its not who your blood related to,but who you care about and love."Explained Wonder-girl Starfire was crying and hugged Donna,"Oh that is such a moving story friend Donna indeed it is,you have overcome so much!!!"cried Starifre hugging Donna with all her strength not knowing that even Amazonian endurance had its limits.

Meanwhile in Robin's room Raven had been explaining everythig she had learned Robin was slightly stunned by this turn of events,"So Light met the Joker,but the Joker was not the person that did this to him someone else did?!"He asked again just to clarify,Raven nodded,"Yes he met with the Joker and Joker sent someone else to help Light and that someone is the one who did that to him,though that someone had such a deep insanity to them and such a pale face and wicked eyes,that it could be mistaken for the Joker."Robin nodded as he looked to his computer,"That narrows it down to one person Harleen Quinsels,AKA Harley Quinn,Joker's girlfriend and lead hench-person,but she has never used the venom on anyone before its not like her,she's not as homicidal as the Joker,at this rate based upon the rate of the infection Light should be dead by tomorrow thankfully I am very close to devising an anti-venom,however that still doesn't mean we're safe I have a limited number of the needed chemicals and getting more will take some time,time we don't have if my calculations are correct that more victims will start showing up,with that Demon,Ravager,Slade's possible return and now this things are going to be very busy,we're getting stretched to thin and I'm not sure if we can trust these new people!"

Raven nodded"Indeed perhaps we could call in some of the reserve and honorary Titan's?"She asked,Robin shook his head,"No Bushido is needed where he is,Pantha,Kole,Gnark,Thunder,Lightning,Kilowat,Wildeebeast,Red-Star,the Titan's East,everyone is to busy to come here and assist us,except for three of them,maybe Jinx,Kid-Flash,and Jericho could help?" Robin stated as he thought about it,perhaps they needed more Titan's he knew of a few possible members,but if they would join and be able to work as a team was the question.

In a shadowy place amidst countless toys and props on a bed in the shadowy darkness laid a person,the darkness blacking out the body all that could be seen was the general shape and color of the person,a dark grin on the face as the person stood thin legs and purple pants as the laughing began the evil wicked laughing,as the person turned to a newspaper clipping of the titan's the evil chaotic eyes staring at it pulling on a lapel flower acid shooting out and dissolving it,it was a picture of the Teen-Titans,and soon the real ones would be next.

To be continued...............

Special thanks to:Paladin313,Fausha,Jack the Riddler,Auir,Jcnoggsia,Music-Meister,Sakai the Demon,Full Metal Knight,the late Bob Kane,the Late Maria Cole/Tarkonta,and Russel my comic book guy. X3


	5. laughter in the rain,love in the sun,dem

Teen Titan's Azurathian Rain

(I do not own Teen-Titan's it is the property of DC comics,all rights reserved and this is purely for fun.)

(I a warning you this is heavy on angst,action,romance,drama and occult tie in's those who are sensitive to the occult should more than likely not read this.)

(The following is a mixture of all Titan's and Batman based things altered for convenience,any complaints will not be met with anger,for story based convenience I am making this take place in a mix of the comic series and the TV-Show,I control the whole team,the majority of this is a mix of the New-Teen Titans 1982-88,and the TV series and spin-off comic Teen-Titans GO! Which has currently finished its run,I shall also be incorporating story parts from the early 90's Teen-Titans,the team that will be seen here will be the 1980's version consisting of Robin,Raven,Star-fire,Beast-Boy,Cyborg,and Wonder-Girl,some people appearing are OC's Blue-Mystic,Night-Detective,Sketcher,Blade-Braver,Crim,and Azaraian were all made by me.)

Chapter five:laughter in the rain,love in the sun,demon in the dark

After finding in a venom induced coma with a pale twisted grin on his face the Titan's were forced to put Ravager,Slade,the demon and these rival's on the back burner. This moment being much more important,if Robin as correct then he was here,the dark grinning monster the one that killed his brother Jason and made Oracle into the girl she now was. This monster had to be stopped ASAP and Robin knew that,he knew it had to be him,because in the end he was the only one who had ever faced this threat,this monster.

Robin had tried to call his father,but he could not get through he tried his sister nothing again,he tried everyone he could think of and still he got no answer from Gotham and this worried him. Robin did not know what to believe was it the Joker? Or was it Harley? he went over these things again and again in his mind driving him practically mad.

Raven was concerned her leader acting like this she could sense something was wrong even when it came to Slade Robin didn't act like this,she and Starfire were both at a loss,they wanted to go and talk with him,but Wondergirl would not let anyone in. Raven glared"Let us in to see robin Wonder-Girl right now we want to know what he is planning we have a right to know!"Shouted the Goth of the group.

Starfire nodded with big puppy dog eyes,"Yes,yes friend Donna,Friend Robin seemed upset I must know if he is to be alright?"

Wonder-Girl sighed"Look Robey is in the middle of something personal and can't be disturbed right now its complecated family stuff okay so its best to just leave him be!" she shouted glaring right back at Raven,Raven sighed and shook her head lowering her hood,"Look can you atleast tell us what this is about I mean Robin is our leader and if we don't know what he is upto then we have no idea what to do,and as his friends we should know what is bothering him so badly!" Wondergirl sighed and nodded as she looked at the female duo,she looked to the ceiling then back at them,"Well it-its well,it might be the man who killed his brother thats all,someone that put his sister in a wheelchair,thats whats up and he is probably debating if he should handle this alone or put it on the back burner,while still trying to figure out who is really behind this."

Raven and Starfire were now silent they did not know what to say,if what Wonder-Girl said was true then they had no place rushing Robin on this matter,the two female titans turned and left Wonder-girl guarding the door. Raven sat down in the living room and sighed,Beast-Boy plopped down beside her and looked deep into her eyes"So,so,so did you find out what was up with Robin?"Asked the tiny green changling,being the youngest Titan he of course was the most hyperactive and immature,though that in and of itself as just a part of his charm.

Raven shook her head"Its well personal so its something Robin needs to do alone its a family issue so for the love of god Beast Boy do not spy on Robin!"she shouted wanting to be clear,Starfire nodding and agreeing with her Gothic friend. B-B sighed and shrugged as he grabbed the remote and turned on something to watch,he had no clue why everyone was being so serious lately,in his book it ruined the fun of being on your own if everyone just worried about everything. Beast-Boy flipped through the channel's and every time he passed by a news channel they were running either a story about how worthless the Titan's were,or how amazing the Teen-Guardians were and that of course really got on the young teens nerves.

Meanwhile at a bus station on the other side of town someone stepped off a bus a young person with big green eyes a long rain coat covering him,and a guitar on his back,he looked up at the rainy sky's and seemed to look right past it,as he started walking,his footsteps splashing iin the rain covered streets and sidewalk. The boy however was not the only guest two girls stepped off another bus one dressed rather oddly and appeared to be of Chinese decent,she had a rather shy look on her rather cute face a duffle bag in her hands,and another a perky blonde dressed like the classic popular girl she had big green eyes and a pony tail,a mere pink roller suitcase in her hand.

Robin sighed as he exited his room,Wondergirl stepped up and Robin patted her on the head as he walked to the meeting room,he called all the other Titan's there,Robin looked at his friends and sighed,"Everyone there are some things we need to discuss,and first I want to say this has meant very much to me serving alongside all of you,but I wanted to tell everyone that once we bring Slade and this new foe who put Light out to justice I will be leaving the team its time I set my own path once again and its time that I did so alone,so this will be our last adventure together everyone,I will beat Slade and Joker then go."He turned and waited for someone to speak.

Everyone was stunned by this Starfire more than anyone,she didn't want Robin to leave she truly did care about him greatly. Cyborg stood and glared"I'm going to my room."He balled up a fist and stomped to his room,angry and disappointed at Robin,as he did Beast-Boy and Wonder-Girl left together too,in order to talk about this. Raven all up in her robe hood on floated after Robin as he tried to leave,she used her powers to shut the door in his face,"I don't think your thinking this through correctly Robin your making a mistake!"She shouted with anger and a touch of sadness in her voice.

Robin turned an expressionless look on his face,but Raven saw it all,all the pain inside of him,to her it was like reading a book,her meditation training and discipline under the temples of Azarath allowed her to harness her demonic blood,and the power she herself had Empathy being of of those powers. Robin sighed"Raven its personal and yes I'm confused about this,I've been confused about a lot of things lately and I need to clear my head think of it as a vacation after we take down all the big villains I'll come back this is one of the closest things to a family I ever had,besides my name sakes clan."Exclaimed the boy Wonder as he walked away,Raven sighed and shook her head she was very disappointed in Robin's behavior lately,if need be she was willing to take leadership of the titan's until he had calmed down.

Raven was at a loss as to what to do now,though she had to admit that Beast-Boy was the best suited to lead,aside from herself. Most of the other Titan's were not taking the news well,Starfire had gone numb,she didn't want Robin to go away,though she knew that in the end she couldn't talk him out of this. Donna sighed as she stood on the roof looking out at the sea,she wondered if Robin was just going to leave why did he bring her here in the first place,that was the biggest question on her mind at the moment,though she had others too.

Donna's many questions that coursed through her mind:Why did Dick bring her here? What was this Demon boy after? Who or what were they facing now? all these things hit her hard she knew not what she wanted to know first all she knew was she needed to get answered. Wondergirl sighed and returned to her blank room since she still had unpacking to do.

Later that night everyone had gone to bed all but Robin who sighed looking out at the sea from the main room,"This tower I helped build it,but soon I must leave it I can't be a boy wonder forever,I still haven't become my own man,I'm still Robin."He said to the empty night as he looked at the stars and the moon,as he yawned and was about to head back to his room he felt something and then he heard it,he heard an explosion as the alarm went off,he gasped,as everyone got out of bed.

The titan's gathered in the hall as a gas came through Robin quickly put a gas mask on from his utility belt as Beast boy fell as did Starfire,Robin gasped as he tossed a mask to Wondergirl and Raven,Cyborg not needing it due to his cyberization,the quartet headed down to where the explosion had happened and he was shocked,there stood an army of people in clown masks,they pulled out automatic rifles and started firing at Titan's,Robin and the others scattered all but Cyborg who smirked and pulled out his sonic cannon and blasting the clowns,but as he fired a green orb was thrown at him,it went into his arm and exploded in a green slimy goop he was shocked,but he was about to be much more the army of clowns jumped a girl wearing tight fitting purple tuxedo,she had a long evil grin on her face as she jumped at Cyborg and put her hand on his neck a joy buzzer on her ring finger,Cyborg screamed at one million volts went through his spine,this perhaps killing any normal human only shorting him out however she laughed loudly and evilly as he hit the floor,she looked all around and shouted"Who wants to play with me next well,well,_**WELL**_!"

Robin was in shock who was he looking at? he had no clue he had never seen this girl before,she was much to young to be Harley Quinn,he got on the communicator"Donna wake up Star and B,we're going to need them!"He gave his order and stepped out and glared,"Okay come clean who the hell are you Bozorella?"The girl laughed at what he said"Oh,oh,oh Robey dear you do not know me?She asked with a big grin,he shook his head"You talk like this girl I know named Kitten,but you can't be here,she's not skilled enough to pull off that acrobatics show you pulled off."

The girl rolled on the floor laughing,then leaned up and giggled,"Thats the point come on in Girlfriend!"she shouted,as of all the annoying villains the titan's had faced the most irritating walked in Kitten Van Clear daughter of Killer-Moth,"I see you've two have met huh Robey-Poo? this is my BFF D-D but you can call her Joker's Daughter!"Robin gasped"Daughter how the hell is that possible this is ridiculous!"He shouted and tossed some Birdarangs at the duo,the clown army shooting them down,he scowled and tossed some smoke bombs to escape.

Kitten sighed"Oh Robey-Poo got away so sad."Joker laughed loudly rocking back and forth,"Oh now,now kitty cat we'll find him then we can share him and his smexiness like you promised right? we get the city and the guy?"Kitten sighed and put her hand to her temple,her new friend could be so hard to reason with,but her skills were real,she was on par with Robin in every area if not surpassed him,she had been sent by the Joker to kill Robin,but Kitten knew she didn't want that,and together they could bring the titan's to their knee's,proving to her father that she was every bit as evil and tough as him,and to get revenge on her idiot boyfriend Fang.

Robin had made it back to where Donna was as Raven came up from the floor,Robin sighed"we have a problem she took down Cyborg like he was nothing,she has major skills,Kitten and a small army at her call she is no joke,though she acts like she is."He explained as B-B and Star had come around and the Boy wonder explained the situation,Starfire was made her eyes filled with rage fist raised to her shoulder"I shall Cram that Kitten girl this time for surest,and this Clownie faced Zlarc!"Robin upon hearing that shrugged not really following what she had just said.

Beast boy sighed"look can we just get ready before they-"he stopped as he noticed something,"why is the floor shaking?"as if to answer the floor gave way,they fell to the area below which was ironically the living area,Joker girl laughed and pulled out a large cartoon looking revolver,Kitten with her trade marked laser whip in hand,clown army around them,Robin glared with hate,as he pulled his bo-staff"Titan's GO!"

to be countinued.

Authors notes:Okay this took a while real life stuff,anyway hope you enjoyed it I know big cliffhanger and for those who do not know  
Joker's Daughter is not an OC but a little used now adays villain turned hero turned villain again she is a real wild card will a million alias's,and a big crush on Robin.

Special thanks to:Paladin313,Fausha,Jack the Riddler,Auir,Jcnoggsia,Music-Meister,Sakai the Demon,Full Metal Knight,Larry"Scary"P,the late Bob Kane,the Late Maria Cole/Tarkonta,and Russel my comic book guy. X3


	6. Enter Duela Dent and the Teen Terror's

Teen Titan's Azurathian Rain

(I do not own Teen-Titan's it is the property of DC comics,all rights reserved and this is purely for fun.)

(I a warning you this is heavy on angst,action,romance,drama and occult tie in's those who are sensitive to the occult should more than likely not read this.)

(The following is a mixture of all Titan's and Batman based things altered for convenience,any complaints will not be met with anger,for story based convenience I am making this take place in a mix of the comic series and the TV-Show,I control the whole team,the majority of this is a mix of the New-Teen Titans 1982-88,and the TV series and spin-off comic Teen-Titans GO! Which has currently finished its run,I shall also be incorporating story parts from the early 90's Teen-Titans,the team that will be seen here will be the 1980's version consisting of Robin,Raven,Star-fire,Beast-Boy,Cyborg,and Wonder-Girl,some people appearing are OC's Blue-Mystic,Night-Detective,Sketcher,Blade-Braver,Crim,and Azaraian were all made by me.)

(Your all more then likely wondering a few things? like why Jason todd was mentioned in the last chapter? Well the answer is simple:When Robin left Batman trained Jason who had been a long time street contact and a friend of Dick's he was killed Last year having know Batman and Robin for many years he was about three years younger then Dick making him about 13 right now,he only served as an actual Robin for about a year maybe a year and a half,as for Oracle her story is roughly the shame:Child genius Barbara Gordon becomes Batgirl to sleight her father and fight crime,she was crippled by the Joker slightly after Jason's death.}

Part 1.1/2:Chapter Six:The duel in the tower,a sorrowful rain:enter endless faces

After attacking the tower Kitten,DD,and Julia along with their Clown army proceeded to attack the Titan's using a sleeping gas to take down Starfire and Beastboy,DD herself defeating Cyborg with a single well placed attack,they lured Robin and the others to right above the living room they fired at the floor with machine guns making it fall hrough.

Surrounded the Titan's were cornered,Beastboy and Starfire had come around,yet it was still going to be a tough fight,in desperation Robin shouted Titan's Go!  
Robin rushed at one of the Clowns firing at him getting clipped all over his body wincing in pain at each attack,Robin whacked the clown across the head the gun he was holding went flying still firing making some of the others break formation. Starfire was thankfully immune to normal bullets roaring as she tackled Kitten pushing her through a wall which broke from the intense force,panting as she stood over a mass of rubble Starfire was sure she had just beaten the overdressed skank of a girl.

The rubble rustled a whip of pure energy shooting out of it wrapping Starfire up,from the rubble emerged kitten her dress badly torn,she gave a huge evil grin showing her mouth of ultra sharpened shark like teeth"That almost hurt,however I am not as weak as before!"she was wearing some sort of uniform under her dress she ripped the remains of her dress off,she was wearing a uniform similar to her fathers the black replaced with pink trimming and a matching antenna headband now.  
Kitten cackled as she pressed a button on one of her braclets the voltage of the laser whip went up making Starfire scream in pain"i am not just Kitten anymore call me Pink Moth,or her royal highness Cleopatra Van Clear."her annoying laughter echoing through the room and adjoining hallway.

Things were not looking good for the Titan's Robin was doing her best to deal with the henchclowns as was BB,yet there were just so many it was like they were cockroaches stomp one two more take its place. Wondergirl had decided to deal with the Clown girl dubbed by Kitten as DD,while Raven was sent to the communications room to see if she could boost the comm system since the communicators has not been reissued out since the Brotherhood event.  
Raven arrived at the room,the young blue clad goth looked around seeming to hover as she looked around,she found the emergency distress beacon that would send an SOS to all of the Titan's branch's,she reached out to grab the microphone,when it was shot out of her hand,she turned to the corridor and there was a girl in a black tux.

Raven squinted her eyes"Alright so who the heck are you supposed to be Miss Waiter or something like that?"The girl giggled at that,she tossed an umbrella in the air catching it,pointing it at Raven,Raven was confused by this"So what do you intend to do with that then?"Smirking evilly she seemed to push a button or something the tip of the umbrella shooting out a stream of machine gun bullets,Raven was shocked and fazed through the floor barely avoiding it.

The girl walked to the communications console,stabbing her umbrella into it she pulled back on the handle a sword appearing from it as she slashed up the now sparking console now,she stepped back looking around for Raven now,just then a giant black energy claw came out of the floor grabbing the girl,she was being squeezed tight as Raven came out of the floor"Who are you,answer me now or else!"Raven demanded,the girl groaned struggling in vain against the dark hand"I...I...I am Julia Cobblepot I'm called the Puffin alot I was brought here as technical support for Duela."

Raven smirked slightly at hearing her speak about everything so easily,using the mild empathy ability Raven had she could tell if this girl was lying to her,she asked now"who is Duela? Well shall you tell me?"Julia nodded fastly afraid of Raven,she then began to explain things,such as the fact that Duela was the name of the Clown girl,she was not Jokers daughter,but a girl with multiple personality disorder and believed herself to pretty much be the daughter of every major gotham villain,also the Joker didn't send her it was just a lie she told Kitten,she was really here to see how far she could push the Titan's before they broke,especially Robin.

While this was all going on Duela was fighting Wondergirl,she was shooting at Wondergirl from a distance as they ran down a hallway,Wondergirl blocking all the shots with ease with her Amazonian Bracelets,she found this rather odd,why was this strange girl just using a mere normal gun surely she had more gadgets like the one she used on Cybrog?  
Duela was moving at equal speed as the young Amazon fight as they got to the stairs she pulled out a second gun and fired more and more,Wondergirl walking up the stairs backwords,sweating going down her face as she blocked and blocked.

Duela was just laughing and laughing away like a girl possessed when she ran out of bullets she would toss the guns in the air pull out two clips push them in cock the guns and keep firing,then repeated it just kept going like that forcing Donna up,up,up,she wondered what was the point of this all? Wondergirl tried to step back again but stopped,they had reached the roof access,yet she could not keep going because the doors were closed,Duela ran out of bullets again now dropping the guns,Donna was relived as she rushed at Duela with a powerful right hook.

Duela easily sidestepped and whacked her in the back of her head with her cane,Wondergirl turnned growled now as she tried to tackle the clown dressed girl,Duela ducked under the tackle,Wondergirl hit the door breaking it open,she groaned rubbing her head that having hurt a good deal,due to Duela dodging she had headbutted the door.  
Duela walked up the steps twirling her cane she looked down at Wondergirl"So,so this is really all the mighty Amazon can do? i expected you to put up more of a fight,but your all brains and no brawn its almost laughable."she stated in a blank serious tone,it was like she was pitying Wondergirl,Wondergirl stood her eyes full of determination,she cracked her knuckled now"Oh its far from over I'm just getting warmed up I won't get beaten by some knock off of the Joker!"the proud Amazon stated,she would not lose her,not to this odd girl.

Duela nodded with a content smile on her face,not a manic one,she struck a posed stance one leg forward and cane at her side,half of it behind her back"Then lets finish this shall we? we have more then enough room and nobody to get in the way no need to hold back then yes?"She explained to Wondergirl,then it hit her Donna understood this was her plan all along get her to a sight where they could both cut loose without worry,the fight up until now was merely just a distraction and a sparring match,she now got that this girl was as intelligent as she was skilled a deadly combination.

The pair was prepared Duela rushing at Donna as she rushed at Duela ready for the final round of their match,neither intent on losing or so it seemed,this would indeed be fore keeps. Duela's cane clashed with Donna's fist each looking into the others eyes,they both jumped back and began to rapidly attack the other,Duela with her cane using swings and thrust's while Donna tried to get in a good punch which was either dodged or blocked,the Cane doing the blocking clearly made of something ultra strong for otherwise it would have broken under Donna's attacks,the duo seemed in near perfect symmetric timing as they battled.

Starfire had fallen to her knee's shivering in pain from the massive amount of energy shocking her,Kitten walked up looking down at Starfire with contempt she crouched down with an arrogant look on her face,"Don't you get it you anarecsic,spray tanned,alien Bimbo I am smarter then you,my clever mind beat you Robey Poo is mine,then soon this city will be aswell nothing can stop me,especially not you!"Arrogance awash with her tone,her hatred for Starfire clear by all of this.  
Starfire was so emotional now just a few hours ago Robin stated he was leaving the Titan's,leaving her,she just could not deal with this,then there was Robin's pain,the pain Donna told her about his brother dead,his sister crippled,she wanted to make Robin feel better,Robin was her friend,no...no he wasn't Robin was more then that.  
Starfire's resolve was set she opened her eyes looking up,her eyes glowing green with power,sparking even a giant blast of green energy larger then any she had ever fired before shot from her eyes blasting Kitten with all the force she had,she screamed at the top of her voice,"I Will Not Yield,I love Robin!"

The giant blast shot kitten clearly through a wall again this was the final wall as she was blasted out of the tower and began falling,she groaned in pain pushing some buttons on her bracelets with the last of her strength her wings propped up and fluttered gently placing her on the ground,Kitten then passed out Starfire had beaten her,yet with all that energy zapped into her,aswell as the amount she fired out she fell to the ground passing out aswell from using to much power.

Raven was still interrogating Julia,Julia of course being a coward told Raven all she could,while of course trying to find a way to weasel out of her current situation,she thought on the subject,looking at her umbrella,oh if only she could get it,that was what she was thinking if she could manage that then she would have a chance,otherwise it would be impossible given Raven's great skill.  
While Raven was finishing up her interrogation,the clown henchmen outside had been delt with by BB and Robin,a tired Robin leaned against the wall panting in exhaustion at everything he turned to BB,BB was also worn out having not faced so many enemies at once in some time.

Just then on the main monitor in the living room Duela appeared"why hello Titan's this is Joker's daughter with an announcement come to the roof I have your friend Wondergirl,she put up an admirable fight,but she was no match for the special surprise I had prepared for her,come,come she must be so scared and lonely."she loudly laughed in an echoing evil tone,she pointed the Camera to Wondergirl who was screaming and rolling around on the floor almost like she was on fire.  
Robin glared with anger at this"Raven,Beastboy we have to deal with her,Raven leave Puffin we don't have time for her and her lame skills,guys we need to save Wonder Girl Titan's Go!"

To be continued...

Note:I would like to thank all my fans for this and hope you all keep checking in every now and again,also I have nothing against Donna infact I think Donna Troy rocks I just have to down play her a bit giving her just her default Amazon powers because otherwise she would be to powerful,also this is her first time being held hostage,she was chosen for that exact reason.

I hope everyone enjoyed all the fight scenes and yes Puffin is an OC a weak one at that she is more like a songbird singing all the best secret tunes at the drop of a hat,she is Penguins niece and thankfully looks nothing like him,next Chapter will be the final battle against Duela at Titan's tower,however she will appear constantly as a major antagonist and sometimes ally in much the similar way to how Slade was in the comics,she will be a main character and will not die.

Special character preview:Next Chapter adds Jericho to the team and hints to more of Robin's past,aswell as Wondergirl's. 


End file.
